bad things go good
by Lindenlife
Summary: sooo also hier meine ff nach zorn/wrath : das musste ich raus lassen :D die folge konnte nicht so enden, wie se geendet is :D


_Also, die FF spielt nach bzw am Ende der gestrigen Folge Zorn/Wrath(Staffel 3) und ja :D ich musste das raus lassen :D Viel Spaß beim lesen wünsch ich euch ^^ ah irgwie ist das schnulzig :D_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl. Allein.

Der Regen trommelte von außen an die Scheibe ihres Apartments und die Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein.

Die Beine angewinkelt am Körper.

Ihr Ellenbogen lag auf ihrem Knie und der Kopf stützte auf ihrer Hand.

Jemand klopfte gegen ihre Tür, einmal, zweimal.

Olivia wollte nicht aufmachen.

Sie wusste genau, dass Elliot vor ihrer Tür stehen würde.

Allerdings wollte und konnte Olivia ihn im Moment nicht sehen.

Das Klopfen war verstummt und ihr Telefon fing an zu klingeln.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das klingelnde Telefon, danach verfiel sie sofort wieder in ihre Trance.

Olivia starrte die ganze Zeit gerade aus, unfähig sich zu rühren.

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und tropfte auf ihr Oberteil und hinterließ einen nassen Fleck.

Ein weiteres Klingeln drang von ihrem Telefon in ihr Ohr, doch sie kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, aufzustehen und ran zu gehen.

Olivia hatte gewusst, nach dem sie nicht auf Elliots Klopfen reagiert hatte, würde er andere Mittel und Wege suchen, um sie zu erreichen.

Eine weitere Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter und ihr Blick ging weiterhin ohne jegliche Regung gerade aus.

Das Telefon verstummte und sie hörte Schritte, die sich von ihrer Wohnungstür entfernten.

Nach dem sie Elliot so schlecht behandelt hatte, konnte sie ihm nicht unter die Augen treten.

Jedenfalls nicht heute.

Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall weinen sehen.

'Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? ', dachte Olivia bei sich.

Sie war in Gefahr gewesen, dass wusste sie selber, aber sie war stark, sie konnte auf sich selber aufpassen.

Elliot hatte ihr heimlich das FBI als Wachschutz hinterher geschickt.

Er hatte sie begleitet, als sie alleine in dem Fall ermitteln wollte.

Nach dem sie ihren Verfolger aufgespürt hatte und die Verstärkung angefordert war, eskalierte die Situation und sie hatte ihn erschossen.

Kurz darauf stand das SVU-Team hinter ihr und Elliot hatte ihre Hände berührt und samt der Waffe nach unten gedrückt.

Diese Berührung hätte sie beinahe zusammen fahren lassen, doch durch ihren Schock war es ihr gelungen, diese Reaktion zu unterdrücken.

Elliot hatte ihr danach angeboten, als sie ihre Aussage machen wollte, sie zu begleiten, doch sie hatte ihn ruppig angefahren und gesagt, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen.

„_Olivia,…es ist alles gut. Es ist vorbei." …"Sie war nicht geladen."…"Ok gehen wir." „Ich muss eine Aussage machen." „Ich begleite dich." „Lass mich in Ruhe!"_

Das alles war nun ein paar Stunden her, seit dem hatte sie alleine in ihrem Apartment gesessen, unfähig sich zu rühren.

Sie wartete eigentlich auf die Polizei, die sie abholte, da sie einen unschuldigen Menschen erschossen hatte, dessen Waffe nicht einmal geladen gewesen war, als sie ihn kaltblütig erschossen hatte.

Er hatte zwar auf eine Frau gezielt, aber er hätte sie gar nicht erschießen können.

Der Täter hatte Olivia noch gesagt, dass seine Waffe nicht geladen war, doch was hatte sie getan?

Geschossen.

Sie hatte keinen Polizisten danach mehr gesehen, also was wollte Elliot hier?

Sie abholen?

Nein, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich ihre Tür eingetreten und wäre hartnäckiger gewesen.

Und warum hatte er sich solche Sorgen um sie gemacht?

Wer gab ihm das Recht dazu?

Er sollte lieber bei seiner Frau zu Hause sitzen

Eine Woge neuer Tränen rann ihr Gesicht hinab und die Erlebnisse liefen noch einmal an ihr vorbei.

Umso länger sie über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage nachdachte, umso mehr überlegte sie, warum Elliot sie so beschützt hatte.

Sie konnte nicht weiter untätig hier herumsitzen.

Sie würde auf der Stelle zur Polizei gehen und sich ihrer Tat stellen.

Nach dem sie ihre Aussage gemacht hatte, wurde sie nach Hause geschickt und ihr wurde gesagt, dass die nächsten Schritte noch nicht feststanden.

Ächzend stand sie auf und begab sich ins Bad.

So gut es ging, wischte sie ihre Tränen ab, wusch sich ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und trug neue Schminke auf, um ihre geröteten Augen so gut wie es ging zu verstecken.

Es war ihr gut gelungen, hoffte sie zu mindestens.

Trotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein kam sie aus dem Bad, schnappte sich ihre Schlüssel und ging aus ihrer Wohnung.

Der Hausflur kam ihr dunkel und unheimlich vor.

Das Gefühl, dass sie jemand beobachtete, lies nicht nach, doch wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich alles nur ein.

Die Dunkelheit schien sie zu erdrücken, aber sie wollte das Flurlicht nicht einschalten.

Ihre Sinne waren betäubt.

Ihre Lunge brannte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie durch eine Rauchwolke gehen, die ihr die Luft abschnürte.

Als sie ihre Haustür öffnete, zog sie gierig die frische und kühle Luft ein.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört und nur noch ein paar Tropfen fielen vom wolkigen Himmel.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit neben sich und sie fluchte innerlich, dass ihre Waffe oben auf ihrem Tisch lag.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, damit sie der Gefahr direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

Doch kein Angreifer stand dort, es war niemand anderes als…

„Elliot, was tust du hier?"

„Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Elliot trat aus dem Schatten auf sie zu und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

Da er größer als sie war, konnte er auf sie herab schauen und Olivia fühlte sich reichlich unbehaglich.

„Du hast geweint.", stellte er fest.

„Schwachsinn", schleuderte sie zurück und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er sie.

„Mich meiner Verantwortung stellen!", blaffte sie ihn an.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Elliot zu werfen, worin sie in letzter Zeit reichlich Übung hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto.

Dort angekommen, steckte sie ihren Autoschlüssel ins Schloss, doch bevor sie ihn umdrehen konnte, lag eine Hand auf ihrer.

Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl und diesmal konnte sie es nicht unterdrücken und lies die Autoschlüssel los und zuckte ruckartig zurück, als wenn sie auf glühende Kohlen gefasst hätte.

„Jetzt warte doch erst einmal.", befahl Elliot ihr.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie provozierend.

„Liv, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es war Notwehr."

„Elliot, seine Waffe war nicht geladen! Ich hätte nicht schießen müssen! Er hat es mir gesagt!"

Olivia war kurz davor, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, sie hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, doch sie tat nichts davon.

Elliot brauchte ihre Schwache Seite nicht zu sehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

Denn Olivia war schon immer stark, sie brauchte niemanden.

„Du konntest nicht davon ausgehen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er geblufft hätte? Dann wärst du jetzt tot und nicht er!", nun schrie Elliot auch fast und Olivia schaute sich um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war, der ihr helfen könnte.

'Was tu ich eigentlich? Elliot würde mir nie etwas antun. Ganz ruhig', ermahnte sie sich innerlich.

Elliot hob seine Hand und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

Olivia wollte sich dagegen wehren, sie wollte das nicht, sie konnte das nicht.

Gerne dachte sie nicht darüber nach, doch umso mehr sie darüber grübelte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Elliot brauchte und es genossen hatte, wie er sich um sie sorgte.

Nie im Leben hätte sie es zugegeben, dazu war sie einfach zu stolz.

Also hatte sie ihn lieber fertig gemacht, in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich von ihr ablassen.

Da sie ihr Gesicht nicht von seinem wegbekam, schaute sie betreten nach unten.

„Elliot, lass mich einfach fahren."

Da Olivias Hände schlaff an ihr herunter hingen, fischte sich Elliot ihre Autoschlüssel und steckte sie ihn seine Jackentasche.

„Geb her", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Nein."

Er schaute sie mit starrem Blick an und ihre Augen wurden langsam feucht.

Olivia konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

„Wenn du weinen musst, dann lass es raus. Es ist nicht schlimm."

Olivias Tränen verwandelten sich in Wut und sie schrie Elliot an:" Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Mein Seelenklempner?!"

Olivia fing an zu zittern und sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, weil sie fror oder ob es vor Wut war.

Mit neu gewonnener Kraft drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihren Hauseingang zu, Elliot hinterher.

„Olivia Benson, rede verdammt nochmal mit mir!"

Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich um und fragte in aller Seelenruhe: „Warum?"

Sie zitterte nun stärker als zuvor und musste sich sichtlich beherrschen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Elliot ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, Olivia einen zurück, Elliot wieder einen auf sie zu und Olivia wieder einen zurück.

Sie spielten dieses Spiel so lange, bis Olivia ihre Haustür im Rücken spürte und nur noch darauf warten konnte, dass Elliot bei ihr war, was sich nur noch um ein paar weitere Sekunden handelte.

Als er auf Armlänge heran war, streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm ihre in seine Hand.

Er zog sie vom Hauseingang weg und wortlos machte Olivia mit.

Die beiden gingen ein Stück und Olivia fror nun bitterlich.

Sie merkte, dass es doch nicht ihre Wut war, sondern die beißende Kälte, oder beides.

Warum hatte sie auch ihre Jacke nicht angezogen?

So was Dämliches.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die beiden an einer Bank an, die etwas abseits von den Häusern stand und Elliot blieb davor stehen und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Warum hast du mir vorhin nicht aufgemacht?"

„Warum bist du überhaupt vorbei gekommen?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

„Doofe Frage, nach diesem Auftritt wollte ich einfach nur in Ruhe mit dir reden und fragen, was eigentlich dein Problem ist. Durfte ich mich nicht um dich Sorgen?"

Erneut blickte Olivia betretend zu Boden.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt", erinnerte Elliot sie an seine Frage.

„Doch, verdammt, dass darfst du, aber du brauchst mich nicht beschützen! Ich kann gut auf mich selber aufpassen, kapiert?", schmetterte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ja das hab ich gemerkt. Ich habe mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre, du sogar tot wärst, dann…"

Elliot ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Olivia zitterte nun stärker und ohne einen guten Grund, stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und diesmal hielt sie es nicht zurück.

Trotzdem fand sie den Boden interessanter, als irgendetwas anderes um sie herum.

Plötzlich wurde sie von einem Stück Stoff eingehüllt und merkte sofort eine wohlige Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging.

Erstaunt blickte sie unter ihrem Tränenschleier auf und sah in Elliots grinsendes Gesicht.

Er hatte sie in seinen Mantel gehüllt und Olivia konnte nicht anders, als es zu genießen.

Dieses ewige Versteckspiel hatte sie sichtlich satt.

Es war ihr schwer gefallen, Elliot die letzten Tage immer so runterzumachen, obwohl er es nur gut meinte, aber sie wollte keine Hilfe annehmen.

Nie hatte sie Hilfe bekommen, in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht und nun sollte es jemanden geben, der Wert auf sie legte? Der sich Sorgen um sie machte?

Das alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor.

Sonst hatten sich alle einen feuchten Dreck um sie geschert.

Ok, damals, als Olivia von einem Stalker verfolgt wurde, hatte sich Elliot auch Sorgen gemacht, aber das hier war eine komplett andere Situation.

Schluchzend ließ sie sich in Elliots Umarmung fallen und ihre Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam an ihr herunter.

„Liv wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Mein Angebot steht weiterhin. Ich mache auch eine Aussage für dich."

Olivia war erstaunt, diese Worte zu hören, obwohl sie im klipp und klar gesagt hatte, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen.

Elliot führte Olivia auf die Bank zu, die ein Glück trocken war, da sie geschützt unter einem Baum gestanden hatte und setze sich.

Olivia blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, da sie immer noch mit ihm gemeinsam unter seinem Mantel steckte.

Doch im Moment war ihr alles egal.

'Was tust du hier? Dieser Mann ist verheiratet und hat 4 Kinder. Ich muss aufpassen, wie immer'

Nach diesen Gedanken wollte Olivia aufspringen, doch sie wurde von Elliot festgehalten.

Sie wunderte sich stark, warum er sie festhielt, was das alles sollte.

Machte er sich über sie lustig?

Musste er ihr das Leben schwerer machen, als es eh schon war?

„Du kannst ruhig sitzen bleiben."

Überrascht schaute Olivia zu Elliot auf und ihre Augen ruhten fragend auf den von Elliot.

Elliot hob eine Hand und wischte Olivia die Tränen aus den Augen.

Er streichelte ihr flüchtig über ihr kurzes Haar und wickelte eine Strähne um seinen Finger.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die wir klären müssten", antwortete er auf ihre stumme Frage.

„Es tut mir leid El, dass alles in den letzten Tagen."

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen."

Diese Worte machten ihr es auch nicht unbedingt leichter.

„Hör zu, mit Kathy ist das so eine Sache."

Und Elliot erzählte Olivia, was in letzter Zeit so vorgefallen war, wie er immer mehr an Olivia denken musste und sich nicht genau erklären konnte, woran das lag.

Olivia glaubte sich verhört zu haben, aber Elliot beendete seinen Bericht nicht mit den Worten, dass es ein Scherz war und er sie nur verarscht hatte, so wie es alle in ihrem Leben getan hatten.

„Weißt du Elliot? Ich bin froh, dass du so hartnäckig und stur geblieben bist, sonst hätte ich vielleicht eine Weile nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen. Frag mich nicht warum, aber du bist mir unheimlich wichtig geworden.", gestand Olivia ihrem Partner.

Elliot lächelte Olivia lieb an und sagte ihr: „Ich glaube, wir haben noch einiges zu bereinigen, allerdings denke ich, uns beiden steht nichts mehr im Wege."

Olivia wusste nicht, wie lange sie mit Elliot auf der Bank gesessen hatte und wie lange die beiden geredet hatten, doch als sie wieder etwas um sich herum war nahm, kam die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont hoch und die ersten Jogger und Spaziergänger mit ihren Hunden liefen an ihnen vorbei.

Es war einer der schönsten Sonnenaufgänge, den Olivia in ihrem Leben je gesehen hatte.


End file.
